


Orcarimo!Zoro

by Mossybrows



Series: ZoSan Mermaid! AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Kinky, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Mermaids, Oral Sex, Other, Partners to Lovers, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Wet & Messy, perverted adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: Summary: A  spin-off continuation of “You’re Not A Tako?!” that is set Post-timeskip. Sanji passes on his mermaid curse to Zoro due to...exchange of body fluids. (SMUT with MERMAID DICKS warning)





	1. Return of the Fish-Cook (H)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PassiveDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveDoor/gifts), [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/gifts), [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> Yahooooo! I'm breaking my hiatus just to post this (and also updated Whirlpool). I think all I needed was a little break from the mermaids for a bit. What?
> 
> I'm sorry, "it's not mermay? It's July?" Well. Then. Here you go anyway.
> 
> This has actually been sitting incomplete for a very long time. And since it's kind of(?) a continuation of the ZoSan Month fic from 2 years ago, I might as well continue it! @DarkChibiShadow please enjoy!
> 
> As for my dear twin @Cyriusli who is also on hiatus, as well as @PassiveDoor and @Sanjiaholic, thank you, thank you so much for being so supportive of me during these times. I've had so much fun writing this and wondering how all of you would react that I had to finish it!
> 
> You all push me to be a better fan-creator and I love you all for that. Please accept this humble fic.

 

Sanji had returned, different. He was taller--making them almost the same height as always...the facial hair was a nice--sexy--touch as well. Not that Zoro would admit it. He had bulked up a bit too, not as much as Zoro had, but he didn’t take issue with it.

 

Had Sanji managed to find a way to stop turning into a mermaid? Zoro wondered.

 

It would be a shame...the kind of amorous fun he had planned to try with Sanji would be missed opportunity if that were the case. With Sanji being able to turn into another body-type--any sexual activity they tried they could do twice; one with Sanji has a human and one with him as a fish. 

 

Still, they were all together again and that’s what truly mattered, fish-cook or not.

 

\---

 

They’d just set sail from Sabaody and were on a slow descent towards Fishman Island. The journey would take a few hours, so after the excitement of being underwater this deep down wore off, the crew had gone back to do their usual routine in preparation for what was bound to be an exciting adventure. It would be awhile before they could relax like this on the Sunny again. Now, only now of all times, did Sanji decide to reveal the fact, that, yes, he could still turn into a half-fish.

 

Zoro eyed the sleek, long body, made even longer by the fishtail. Sanji was different in this form as well, Zoro observed. The bright blue scales were now replaced by a more vibrant, sultry sapphire blue as they cascaded down to the tip of the mercook’s tail. As they reached the deepest blue, Sanji's fins exploded in a bright fiery orange and gold hue, curls now razor-sharp hooks. He was more dangerous than even a deep sea fish, Zoro could tell, from the aura that came from the thin but lean, muscular strong back, covered in scars.

 

The water’s surface shifted a short distance away from Zoro as Sanji spun around, swimming in slow, relaxed circles under the water. Zoro eyed him, eyes never leaving the cook’s back.

 

Was every scar a moment he had put his body between his nakama and potential danger? They had to be. Zoro knew the kind of man the cook was. He leaned back where he sat in the large tub. 

 

“You going to flirt with some lady fish?” Zoro spoke up, sighing as he soaked in the warmth of the bath with his fishy companion.

 

Sanji turned in the water, dorsal fin--a new addition to his mermaid form that hadn't been there before--rising up out of the water. He made a straight line for Zoro, like a predator closing in on its prey. Zoro took the bottle of cold sake off the rim of the tub, taking a lazy swig. Sanji’s face came up out of the water, right between Zoro’s legs. The cook let his momentum carry him up, until his torso slid against Zoro’s until he couldn’t go any further out of the water. They sat there, Sanji playfully laying between Zoro’s thick, muscular thighs.

 

“Hm? Of course.” Sanji grinned, his arms rising to drape themselves over Zoro’s shoulders. “I’m a merman! I’m finally going to meet some mermaids! Flirting is a must right!”

 

Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes. The cook hadn’t changed one bit. “Sure you won’t die?” He raised a brow, flicking Sanji’s nose. “We’ll need to hook you back up as soon as you’re done swimming.”

 

Sanji pouted sourly, he turned his head to disdainfully glare at the empty blood packets, still hung up on the metal stand that was now neglected in the corner. “I’ve had enough blood. I’ll be fine for a bit.”

 

“Not if you look at Nami or Robin again.” Zoro pointed out with a sneer. “You might just die as soon as you see some real mermaids.”

 

“We’ve met Cammie before!” Sanji protested.

 

“Yeah, I remember that.” Zoro hummed in a mocking tone as he took another gulp of rum. “You almost just about decided to drown yourself and be a fish forever.”

 

“I did not!” Sanji hissed, ears sharpening, pointing backwards in a threat. “Stop making me sound like an idiot!”

 

“You are an idiot.” Zoro shrugged. “Are you sure you’re not turning into fish soup in here?”

 

Sanji grinned proudly, pointing at himself with a thumb. “Hah! My skin can withstand extreme volcanic temperatures! If there’s going to be cooked fish, it’ll be the fish in my frying pan!”

 

“Great. Just make sure you don't throw yourself into a frying pan then.” Zoro said flatly.

 

“ _ BASTARD _ ! WHEN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SOUND COOL, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO APPLAUD!  _ APPLAUD _ !” Sanji scold angrily. 

 

“I can’t, you’re in the way.” Zoro reminded Sanji-with the cook laying there on top of him like that, Zoro couldn’t really move his arms, much less clap his hands. 

 

Sanji huffed, but his pout soon turned into a smile. He nuzzled Zoro’s chin and nibbled at it. “Say, didn’t I become more handsome?”

 

“Hm? No. I don’t have a taste for mermaid.” Zoro replied.

 

Sanji chuckled--Zoro was still terrible at lying. Well, not that he was lying, but he was trying to avoid the question. “You became more handsome, marimo. Very manly.”

 

Zoro couldn’t deny the blush that crept onto his cheeks, or the fact that Sanji’s tail movements had cause their hips to start gently rub against one another. He didn’t reply. He simply put the bottle to his lips and took a few more gulps.

 

“Zoro…” Sanji cooed. “You’re getting hard. I thought you didn’t have a taste for mermaid--though, you know, I’m a mer _ man _ .”

 

“Yeah.” Zoro grunted, halfway through his third gulp, rum trickled down the side of his lips as he responded. “I don’t have a taste for mermaid.”

 

He leaned forward and kissed the man laying on top of him. Sanji’s tail stopped moving. They savored each other’s flavor for a moment, before Zoro pulled away to speak. Sani’s ran his tongue up the trail of rum as they separated.

 

“But you’re not a mermaid...you’re the cook.” Zoro stated.

 

Sanji’s eye was wide in surprise. Zoro moved the cook’s hair out of his face to look into his whole face. The swordsman admired the look--one of the rare moments when Sanji’s true face was shown--the lazy, sharp look gone from his eyes. The way his small face was sharp, yet soft. Even if there were scales where his cheeks were now, he knew that this was Sanji.

 

“Zoro…” Sanji’s voice suddenly dropped to a low, sultry tone.

 

Zoro knew what that dark hum in the cook’s voice meant. “What?”

 

“I want to eat you.” Sanji whispered.

 

Zoro smirked, completely undeterred by the chillding statement. “Then eat me, pervert.”

 

Sanji licked his lips, his erection already slipping out from his front. It was alarmingly larger than before. The thick, unusually large sized, pink shaft moved, almost as dexterously as a finger would, sliding in between the crook were Zoro’s inner-thigh met his balls. Zoro suppressed a shudder, feeling a wet slickness coat the skin where Sanji’s cock slid against.

 

“You’re still dripping like a pervert.” Zoro remarked, despite the flatness in his tone, Sanji knew the humor in it.

 

Sanji chuckled, playfully kissing Zoro’s skin. “Hmm...what a shame. I didn’t leave any scars.”

 

“The left of my collar still throbs from time to time.” Zoro replied. “You struck bone that one time you bit me.”

 

“Oh?” Sanji was pleased to hear this, it was obvious by the look on his face.

 

Zoro snorted. Sanji hadn’t changed at all in these last two years. What was he worried for? No, wait no. He wasn’t worried. He hadn’t been worried. Why the hell would he worry? “You look like that deep sea fish, stop making such a conceited face.”

 

Sanji was already busying himself, gliding his hand over Zoro’s long, diagonal scar. “You’re conceited.”

 

Sanji was right. Zoro was conceited. After awhile, he’d started having obscene thoughts about the cook. Topping him as either the cook or the fish-cook felt fantastic, but...Zoro found himself slowly wondering more and more about the strange, long, thick pink dick that came out from the cook’s slit. He would be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought about the time he had stuck his own cock into the slit where Sanji’s dick was tucked in.

 

More than that, he was conceited enough to wonder what it was like to take Sanji’s oversized cock in. The thought was insane--would something that size even fit? It would hurt.

 

Fuck, it would hurt.

 

Zoro licked his lips absent-mindedly. The thought of making the cook scream in another way, riding him like that while his flexible, marine dick thrashed around inside him made Zoro’s own cock twitch. He was a sucker for a challenge--the bigger, the better, in this case literally.

 

“What happened here?” Sanji asked, leaning up to kiss Zoro’s new scar, over his left eye. A look of concern momentarily crossed the cook’s features. The question about Zoro’s eye was something neither of them would’ve ever brought up in front of everyone else.

 

“I won.” Was all Zoro offered.

 

Sanji gently brushed his thumb over the scar, pausing when the scar met Zoro’s closed eyelid. It might still hurt, he thought, moving instead of slightly kiss it again. “It won’t open anymore?”

 

“Who knows.” Again, that was all Zoro offered.

 

Sanji leaned down, kissing a path down to Zoro’s collarbone, where he remembered he’d felt his fangs hit bone. He nuzzled the area tenderly, making Zoro frown.

 

“You’re being gentle.” Zoro pointed out.

 

Sanji hissed playfully. “You hate that.”

 

They both knew Zoro hated that. They didn’t choose each other to be sweet or gentle, afterall. That’s just how they liked it. That’s just how it would always be.

Sanji curled his lips back, revealing sharp, long fangs, longer than they were two years ago. He latched onto Zoro, finding the nick in his collar that wasn’t visible, but fit perfectly into his two front fangs.

 

Zoro gasped a small gasp. “Shit.” 

 

Sanji purred, licking up the crimson that flowed out from the bitemark. “Hurts?”

 

“Shut up.” Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji’s waist, completely neglecting his bottle of rum.

 

Sanji’s ears wriggled with glee at the obvious gesture. He started kissing and licking again, nibbling from his own bite mark on Zoro’s collarbone, down his scar. He sucked on it, kissing it, then nibbling other parts as he made his way down Zoro’s chest. The fact that the rest of Zoro was underwater wasn’t a problem for him. He simply sank beneath the surface, kissing, biting and sucking, lower and lower.

 

“Fuck…” Zoro inhaled sharply when Sanji reached his navel. 

 

The swordsman’s hips jerked slightly when Sanji slicked his tongue into the dip in Zoro’s abdomen. The cook’s hands weren’t idle either. Webbed fingers, tipped with claws groped all over his torso. It pressed into every abdominal muscle, brushing and feeling everything he could.

 

“C-co-!?” Zoro was surprised to find a webbed, wet but warm and smooth finger against his lips, shushing him.

 

Sanji poked his head up out of the water. Zoro was impressed--Sanji could hear him while submerged? The irritated look on the cook’s face told him everything. After giving him a warning glare, Sanji returned to what he was doing, nipping and biting around the hard, muscled area beneath Zoro’s navel. He was having a ball, fascinated at just how rock hard Zoro’s had gotten in the span of just two years.

 

Zoro knew what he wanted. He leaned back, taking a deep breath and relaxing as Sanji’s fangs and hands sent shivers up and down his body, making his cock twitch to life. “Cook…”

 

As a reward, Sanji reached down and rubbed the tip of Zoro’s cock with his thumb.

 

“Damn.” Zoro gasped, breath becoming more labored. “Cook...fuck...”

 

Sanji purred--the sound travelling through the water and echoing through the whole bathroom. It sounded like a melody. Shit, more mermaid magic? It had to be, Zoro thought. But Sanji’s hands felt rough, calloused...they felt real. Zoro couldn’t help but be pleased with that thought. Sanji didn’t feel like some fairy-tail fish. Sanji felt like Sanji. The fangs and cute ears were just an added plus. But that wasn’t the only added plus.

 

“Control yourself a little more, you pervert.” Zoro breathed, thigh jerking in response to Sanji’s long, flexible, pink cock rubbed around his leg. “Is that thing thinking on it’s own?”

 

Sanji’s voice came again, like a mystical echo, rising up out of the water while Sanji stayed submerged in it.  _ “Shut up, fool. I’m going to use this to make you scream.” _

 

“Try it, then.” Zoro responded--leave it to Sanji to completely rob any charming aspect of such a profoundly magical ability by saying something so crude.


	2. Chapter 2: A Swordsman’s Moans (H)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update with art!

Zoro had enough of waiting around being molested, he reached down and pushed Sanji’s head down, spreading his own thighs to rub his erect cock against Sanji’s cheek. The cook snorted, digging his claws into Zoro’s hip and thighs. The swordsman hissed, bucking his hips upward. The sting only added an extra layer to the bits of pleasure he felt running through his nerves.

 

He shivered, alarmed when he felt sharp fangs, slowly sliding their way up and down his cock, just enough to feel, not enough to break skin. Sanji was delighted at the effect this had on the swordsman. Zoro’s hips immediately stopped moving.

 

“Shit.” he cursed.

 

Sanji chuckled in victory, rewarding Zoro for being good by giving his cock a long, slow lick from between his balls to his tip. He brutally dug his claws into Zoro’s thigh, making Zoro shudder.

 

“You damn tease.” Zoro growled. “Bite my dick and I’ll cut you.”

 

Sanji responded by swallowing the whole of Zoro’s cock. Zoro lurched forward, legs kicking out in a yelp. He clamped his hands over his mouth, muffling the embarrassing sounds. Sanji’s rumbling laughter not only echoed around the bath, but also sent tantalizing vibrations up Zoro’s shaft and right to his brain.

 

“Shi...ah…” Zoro gasped, tightening his grip on his own mouth in an effort to stay quiet.

 

Sanji swallowed around the cock in his throat, head bobbing up and down at a slow, teasing pace. Every time he took the entire shaft, he swallowed around it, revelling in how Zoro’s thighs jerked and his chest heaved.

 

After awhile, Sanji withdrew, making Zoro snarl and grab a fistful of his hair a little roughly. The cook only smiled his devilish smile--if there was a demon of the sea, its malicious hunger would have to top the one Sanji was gazing at him with, in that very moment.

 

“Thought a cook was supposed to feed people.” Zoro gasped, raising a challenging brow, a smirk threatening to break out onto his lips.

 

“I’ll eat you, but I’ll feed you too.” Sanji replied suggestively. “I’ve got this-” he emphasized with another pump of Zoro’s cock with his slimey, expert hand.

 

Zoro’s hips jerked in surprise. “Gh-?!”

 

“--to lick.” Sanji concluded with a grin. “And this…” he continued, sliding his body up Zoro’s body, fitting his wide hips between Zoro’s thick, muscular thighs as the swordsman held in a gasp below him.

 

Zoro’s eyes widened when he felt something prodding at his asshole, a slick, velvety, almost silky appendage--Sanji’s flexible, dolphin-like cock. “Fuck-...!”

 

“--mouth to feed.” Sanji licked his lips. “But first…”

 

Zoro resisted the urge to pin Sanji down as the mercook reached up, leaving his cock and ass alone and moving to cup his face, cradling his cheeks in both hands.

 

“I want to tease this mouth for a bit.” Sanji declared as they kissed.

 

Zoro let go and groaned as he felt Sanji’s tongue invade his mouth. His thoughts were spinning--Sanji’s fish-dick resembled the very tongue that was currently ravishing him, it moved with as much dexterity as the rest of the cook, exploring every little bit of the inside of his mouth. 

 

The swordsman closed his eyes and relished the feeling as Sanji took complete control; something Zoro usually preferred to do. Sanji was very giving after all, this was one of the few times he was doing the taking.

 

Zoro’s cock twitched excitedly when Sanji sucked his tongue forward, biting down on it with his fangs enough to draw blood. He shuddered, pushing himself forward against the blond’s mouth, urging Sanji to do more.

 

Sanji obliged, using the bulk of his long tail to lift Zoro up and out of the tub. The water was warm--it would exhaust the both of them to fuck in such high temperature. He slipped his tail under Zoro’s waist, bumping against his ass in a teasing manner. Zoro moved to steady himself against Sanji’s now much larger waist as he was lifted up and out of the tub, that admittedly, was getting too hot for his taste.

 

Sanji’s dick began to move, wriggling like a tentacle would. The sight of it, so ready and needy, made Zoro swallowed hard as he tried not to drool. 

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

He’d always topped until now, the mere thought of bottoming--opening himself up to Sanji’s throbbing length (and what a length and girth it was) made something in him tighten.

 

Zoro’s cock twitched in anticipation.

 

“Hoh?” Sanji’s clawed, webbed hand stroked the head of the swordsman’s cock, smearing precum and musky-smelling slime.

 

“Damn…” Zoro choked, he peered down to watch Sanji play with his cock, finally catching the sight of Sanji’s twitching, massive dick. He froze.

 

Holy fuck. Holy fuck it was huge. It was too huge. Sanji’s tail shuddered with laughter as he slithered out of the tub, Zoro on his lap. With a wet sound, the fish-cook flopped into a sitting position on the equally wet floor.

 

“Urgh!” Zoro gasped when he felt his balls and ass bounce against the cook’s wet tail.

 

The air in the bathroom wasn’t cool at all, Zoro slowly realized, his skin still fiery and hot to the touch, hard muscle wrapped in softening skin that was becoming more sensitive by the second. His balls were aching.

 

“Damnit, Ero-cook…!” the swordsman hissed accusingly, hands moving to pin the other down. Fuck, he wanted him! He wanted to fuck that damn blonde idiot so bad!

 

Sanji swiftly, but gently, coyly grabbed Zoro’s hands. “Uh-uh, not so fast...or are you so horny you forgot just who’s going to be taking who in today?”

 

Zoro shuddered at the way Sanji had so sensually put it. He violently bit into his own lip as Sanji jerked his fishtail to remind Zoro just whose legs were spread open wide right then and there. Again, his balls and dick felt the hard bounce.

 

“Stop that.” Zoro growled in a deadly warning, breathing heavy.

 

“I like that look, marimo…” Sanji whispered, before curling his tail suddenly.

 

“Woah?!” Zoro yelped as he felt himself suddenly fall onto his back in a dip.

 

Sanji had his tail perfectly curled, almost like a nest, Zoro’s back bent into the hollow of it, preventing him from getting up. The swordsman realized he was trapped, legs spread open and arms unable to find purchase on the slick, slime-covered appendage that now cradled him almost like a serpent’s.

 

Sanji went right to work, taking complete advantage of the new position. Zoro’s hands found themselves desperately entangled in the cook’s blonde locks, shaking with a violently fury as he tried his best to resist the urge to push down. A wet, flexible, hot feeling, that was obviously Sanji’s tongue pushed against his asshole, fighting against the ring of muscle.

 

“Fuc-” Zoro cut himself off, opting to shudder and retain at least some shred of pride as he was licked.

 

Sanji’s tongue was covered in the same, sinful slime, now mixed in with saliva and Zoro’s own precum, which had managed to messily drip it’s way down the shaft and base of his cock to between his asscheeks.

 

“Don’t thrash.” Sanji warned, lips muffled against Zoro’s ass.

 

“Stop talking!” Zoro almost roared. “Don’t talk with your mouth like--”

 

Sanji hummed, chucklign and sending a violent shot of electricity up Zoro’s body, straight from between his cheeks.

 

“AH-!” Zoro gasped, failing to hold back when he felt Sanji’s tongue push inside.

 

Fuck.

 

Holy fuck.

 

Zoro had seen Sanji lose himself while on the receiving end of the very same action, but he had no idea that it would feel this...good. It was all kinds of wrong, it felt strange and dirty and searing hot.

 

Fuck it was hot.

 

“C-...fu...ck…” Zoro wasn’t about to tell the fish-cook to stop.

 

“You’re red.” Sanji chuckled, speaking crudely, togue wriggling around inside his lover. “Look.”

 

Sanji widened the embrace of his fishtail around Zoro, causing the swordsman to fold in on himself even more as he slipped further backwards into Sanji’s hold. Claws dug into his asscheeks as Sanji lifted his bottom up. Zoro thought he could die then and there, upon the sight of Sanji’s head between his legs.

 

He could see it all from this angle, the way Sanji’s sinful tongue--was it longer?--snaked out from between just as sinful, fang-emphasized lips, disappearing into the stretched entrance of his insides.

 

Zoro’s breathing became so labored and his thoughts so clouded he couldn’t form words. With the swordsman watching, Sanji leered down at him greedily, lowering his head and forcing more of his tongue into Zoro.

“GH-!” Zoro finally uttered an embarrassing, lewd noise--he was bright red because of it. 

 

Sanji chuckled, pushing his tongue further and further in until his lips met Zoro’s ass. Zoro’s toes curled as he felt the slick wetness. Shit, this had to be another mermaid-thing, there was no way the cook’s tongue was this long! There was no way it could reach-

 

“AH!” Zoro yelped, body jolting as he felt a merciless pressure against his prostate.

 

Sanji sucked on the little, stretched hole, tongue undulating inside Zoro only to cruelly tease that bundle of sensitive nerves once more.

 

“SH-!” Zoro’s legs kicked up for a moment and he finally began to push against Sanji’s head.

 

“Running away?” Sanji asked, lifting his head up enough to talk, sloppy, wet tongue still very much inside Zoro--making his words barely coherent.

 

Not that Zoro had enough brain-power at that hazy moment to process much of anything at this point. Amazingly, the entire time Zoro was struggling to control himself, his eyes stayed on Sanji’s face--his mouth, his tongue, watching every perverted moment.

 

Deciding that he had the swordsman’s full attention, despite the very little attention span the swordsman must've had left, Sanji went back to what he was doing. Making sure Zoro saw the whole thing, he began bobbing his head up and down, tongue sliding in and out of Zoro.

 

“Ugh...uh…” Zoro began to drool through his open-mouthed pants.

 

Damn. Zoro was gorgeous. The idiotic, thick, rock-hard muscle-brain was gorgeous, all red and sweaty and covered in slime and dripping a steady stream of precum from the tip of his cock, while his ass was stretched open, being drenched in saliva.

 

The overbearing tightness inside Zoro began to soften and give, growing slicker and twitching around Sanji’s tongue. This made the cook chuckle.

 

“You became docile, Zoro.” Sanji spoke, slowly sliding his tongue out of the swordsman.

 

Zoro panted, glaring up at the cook, despite his twitching, dripping cock and sopping wet ass. “I’m going easy on you.” He warned.

 

To prove his point, Zoro reached up, grabbing his own asscheeks and spreading them, stretching the now twitching hole and showing his dark pink insides to the fish-cook. Sanji’s brain momentarily stopped working, staring at the delectable sight.

 

Tanned fingers reached into the delightfully dark pink hole. It started with one, obscuring the deep, rich color that was Zoro, curling and causing the swordsman to sigh. The second came soon after, smearing even more of the slick slime and Sanji’s saliva into Zoro’s sensitized insides. Zoro held back soft moans as he stretched his own ass, once again opening it back up to reveal the deep, soft, dark color that was himself.

 

“Hh...ah…” Zoro finally relented, giving the cook’s ears a reason to shudder and rattle.

 

A guttural growl, ending with a hiss rose from Sanji’s gut. “Rrrgghkhhh….!”

 

Zoro paused, an arrogant grin striking Sanji to the core despite the shy blush that spread on the swordsman’s tanned cheeks. “What the hell was that?” He asked cheekily, spreading his ass with a third finger to show Sanji how he twitched.

 

Sanji cursed, eyes completely fixated on the twitching, almost red color, shining with all kinds of obscene fluids from both himself and Zoro. 

 

“Hah!” Zoro laughed. “You fucking perv--”

 

Before the swordsman could finish, Sanji leaned forward, forcing his tongue into Zoro’s twitching ass, pushing past the already invading fingers.

 

“AH!” Zoro cried in surprise, hissing as he felt his ass stretch to accomodate the sudden intrusion.

 

Sanji curled his tongue back against the other man’s prostate, flicking dexterously to assault it over and over again.

 

“HH-?!” Zoro clenched his jaw, eye going wide as he shuddered uncontrollably.

 

Sanji grinned as he pulled his tongue back, before slowly sliding it back in.

 

Zoro’s eyes rolled up, and he choked out a gasp, feeling Sanji’s tongue suddenly whip hard against his prostate. “GH-!”

 

Hot white cum splashed down on the swordsman’s face as his body stiffened, shuddering through his orgasm, before going limp. Zoro gasped, hands falling from gripping his own ass to rest against Sanji’s tail, which still cradled him.

 

Zoro’s thighs continued to twitch, as his mouth hung open, hazy eyes staring up at the blonde. The fishcook’s tongue had paused as Zoro’s orgasm hit him, but now it slowly began to slide inwards again. Zoro’s clouded mind barely grasped just how deep Sanji’s tongue was sneaking into his ass.

 

It wriggled and twitched, going deeper than before, where it had stopped to allow the tip to attack his prostate. Now its girth was constantly pressing against it, making Zoro’s eyelid flutter as he watched. Then he noticed something else, a building pressure in his abdomen, an increasing weight on his lower stomach.

 

It snapped him out of his haze, his head jerked up as he snarled at the blonde. “Perverted duck-head!”

 

“You look good like that.” Sanji said, speaking while his tongue was still relishing Zoro’s ass.

 

Zoro saw a slight movement in his abdomen, the skin there seemed to jerk of its own accord. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. “Holy...fuck…” 

 

He felt the dull throb inside him begin to draw tears from his one eye. Sanji pressed his lips around Zoro’s ass, allowing his tongue to continue coaxing expressions and sounds from the swordsman.

 

Zoro saw that slight movement in his stomach again, causing his brow to furrow and a gasp to escape his mouth. Sanji reached down, swiping the cum off Zoro’s face with his thumb, only to then force it into the other man’s open, gasping mouth.

 

“Haa…” Zoro wouldn’t lose, not to the damn pervert-cook--he slicked his own tongue around the cook’s thumb, sucking and swallowing his own cum, meanwhile coating the cook’s fingers with his saliva.

 

The swordsman and cook stared each other down, smouldering gazes heated with lust and mischief. If he had wanted to, Zoro could’ve easily wrestled Sanji dow, oversized tail or not. Willingly spreading himself wide open, allowing his deepest parts to be explored--even tasted, made Sanji’s already lively cock twitch and leak even more than it already was.

 

Zoro could feel the long, flexible appendage against his back from his overturned position. The cook had been holding himself back, satisfied with his fixation on the meal he was currently having. But the swordsman could tell the cook was reaching his limit.

 

“Fuck me already…” Zoro growled, low and guttural, his own spent cock once again twitching to life.

 

Sanji offered a toothy smile, considering his mouth was still wide open. He lifted his head, ears rattling excitedly. Zoro could’ve sworn there was a little bead of blood forming under one of his nostrils.

 

“What the fuck are you thinking about?” Zoro demanded, more than asked, chest heaving as his gaze flickered between Sanji’s face and his own abdomen.

 

The swordsman stifled a gasp when he felt Sanji’s long, flexible dick curl around his waist from behind and rub against the tip of his own cock. Sanji’s dick stroked his, slathering it with thick precum.

 

Fuck, the cook was so wet. Did his body know exactly where that cock was going?

 

“Feeling good Marimo?” Sanji asked.

“Don’t…” Zoro’s breath hitched--his insides...they were started to really heat up. “...fuck...what...did you do?”

 

“My slick seems to have…” Sanji explained around his own tongue, which was lightly thrusting in and out of Zoro. “...some rather interesting effects.”

 

“Did you fucking eat it yourself or what?!” Zoro demanded, the thrusting tongue making his voice crack. “Ah….ah! It’s hot…!”

 

“Maybe I tasted a bit of it.” Sanji suggested, though he continued, “Just a little bit of it really gets you horny after a few minutes. So...I wonder…”

 

Zoro started panting harder, his toes twitching. “F-fuck…!”

 

“If you absorb it through this horny mouth…” Sanji said, inserting a finger into Zoro’s ass alongside his tongue. “What would happen?”

 

“Gh0hah...haa…” Zoro’s cheeks flushed with arousal and he began jerking his ass into the invading tongue. “Fuck...oh fuck…”

 

Sanji began slowly withdrawing his tongue, watching as Zoro threw his head back and gritted his teeth around what was meant to be a moan. Sanji swallowed, licking his lips.

 

“I only put a bit of my precum in you, marimo. Calm down.” Sanji chuckled. “But, I guess it’s worse when you take it in you directly.”

 

Zoro’s stomach burned, abs twitching and pressing inward, craving, starving. “Cook..you perverted curly--” he was unable to finish his sentence when he felt Sanji’s dick once again rub up and down the shaft of his own cock. “Fuck!”

 

Sanji saw a blur of colors as he felt his back slam against the bathroom floor. Zoro straddled him, hot balls slapping against his tail where it met human flesh.

 

“Now you’ve done it.” Zoro warned.


	3. Stretched Full (H)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best part of opening smut with a mermaid Sanji and human Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's been awhile, and I think this'll be up before any of the art is ready! I'll be posting that next month due to the fact that it's not finished yet! I know, I know, I said I would update the last chapter with art, and I will!
> 
> Idiotically enough, I finished THIS chapter's art sooner than I did that one! I'll be sure to update the smutty scene for you guys and post it on tumblr as well for you to share! Further notes below, after the smutsy!
> 
> \- Love, Mossy

 

WARNING: UNCENSORED NSFW VERSION OF THIS IN THIS CHAPTER

 

\---

Sanji saw a blur of colors as he felt his back slam against the bathroom floor. Zoro straddled him, hot balls slapping against his tail where it met human flesh.

 

“Now you’ve done it.” Zoro warned.

 

Sanji could do little but stare up at the swordsman, especially when he was given absolutely no time between being pinned down and Zoro grabbing his already throbbing dick.

 

Zoro licked his lips, enjoying the mixed look of surprise and arousal that quickly played across the mercook’s features. Sanji bit back a yelp with Zoro gave the long, flexible appendage a quick squeeze.

 

Guiding it, the swordsman allowed the thick, long, wiggling dick to slide between his ass cheeks. He flexed, hardening his muscles in his ass--just to spite the cook.

 

Of course, the blond wasn’t one to miss such a move, hissing and biting back a groan as he felt the taught muscle slide against his dick. Without realizing it, his cock started squirming and rubbing between Zoro’s asscheeks, sliding smoothly up and down in the glorious crevice between them due to how slick the such a place already was.

 

“Perv--!” Zoro was about to insult, when he felt the cock at his asshole push in; just the very tip. “GWAH!”

 

“Call me that one more time.” Sanji panted, dangerously heated glare piercing the swordsman alongside his cock.

 

The tip of his cock twitched inside the swordsman, forcing a growling moan out of the man’s mouth. Sanji crooned, sliding his cock deeper, memory helping him to locate the swordsman's prostate almost immediately.

 

Zoro jerked against the touch inside him, gritting his teeth. Shit. This fucker! The weird slime, aphrodisiac, whatever thing…! Yes, that! That was to blame for the drool trickling down the side of his mouth as he tried his best not to utter any noise that was particularly embarrassing.

 

“Hehe…” Sanji grinned, licking his lips--the blood shamelessly leaking out of his nose told the entire story.

 

Zoro shuddered as he continued to grimace, the dick inside him using his prostate like a toy. “Sh...it...sto...fu...kin’....doing...th-...”

 

Sanji’s cock stilled, stiffening with the flex of the muscle it was made of. Zoro gasped, throwing his head back. Shit. He messed up.

 

“Incredible…” Sanji breathed.

 

This next part was going to sting, they both knew it. But if Zoro’s eagerness and Sanji’s nosebleed was any indication, neither of them had even thought about stopping. The mercook’s hands went back to work, gliding up the swordsman’s thighs to his hips. One hand stayed to squeeze the hard, tanned flesh where hip met thigh at an angle cut into Zoro’s skin like he was a sculpture. The other hand ventured up to the green-haired man’s lips; the touch made Zoro stop shuddering against his cock and tip his head back down to stare back at him.

 

“I thought you said you were going to make me scream.” Zoro grinned definitely, like a tiger baring its fangs.

 

“Do you want me to make you scream?” Sanji asked coyly.

 

He began a laughably gentle pace of thrusts inside zoro. His dolphin-like cock showing all it’s dexterity. Sanji hadn’t so much as jerked his hips and Zoro could feel his insides being fucked at a steady beat.

 

Sanji finished his thought, moving to sit up and force Zoro’s thick thighs to settle on the girth of his tail. “I could, but you seem to be enjoying this already.”

 

The pink dick, despite its depth in the swordsman’s ass was not even halfway in. It flopped out of Sanji’s slit, curling back into Zoro’s ass, the majority of it remaining visible. Hell, Zoro had seen it when he’d thrown his head back; glistening with precum and slick. The thought of it’s full size, length and thickness, made him shudder around Sanji’s thrusting.

 

Still, it frustrated the swordsman. He hadn’t properly understood just how much of Sanji’s dick there was when he was in this form. The feeling of having his balls and inner thighs rub against Sanji’s hips was completely absent. Sanji’s length along with his cock’s flexibility made it so that Zoro had to keep himself at least slightly lifted off the cook’s tail to allow himself to be fucked properly.

 

“Ngh...ah...uh…” Zoro panted, jerking his hips backward, counter to the downward motion he craved for, to meet Sanji’s careful, calculated pushes and pulls. He needed more. “C-...can you really...make me scream?”

 

Another challenge. Another cheeky grin. Sanji could kick--no, tail-slap Zoro for how arrogant and pushy he was. Fucking idiot couldn’t shut up when they were having sex. Of course, it was only when they were having sex. Asshole.

 

Sanji loved this asshole. “You look like you’re about to cum, marimo.”

 

Zoro clenched around Sanji’s cock and Sanji dug his fang into his own lip as a result. Shit. That felt amazing.

 

The idiot marimo shot back. “You’re the one who’s about to cum.”

 

Now, to punish said asshole, Sanji decided.

 

“Alright then.” Sanji said, a look of indignation crossing his features, webbed hands gripping onto Zoro’s thighs.

 

Zoro braced himself in that instant, feeling his insides suddenly swell at a quick, but smooth pace. His asshole stretched, the intrusion made easily by how much Sanji had licked, sucked and slicked him up all the way inside earlier.

 

“YO-AAAH!” Zoro’s accusation slipped into the very scream Sanji had been looking to rip from his throat.

 

Sanji hissed in victory, finned ears rattling in satisfaction--he mercilessly held the swordsman down, a hand firmly on his back. If Zoro had wanted to, he would've easily wrestled himself away at that moment.

 

Blood trickled onto Zoro’s collar as Sanji leaned forward to nuzzle him, taking in every twitch and gasp he caught coming from the body that stiffened on top of him.

 

“Ah-...ah….” Zoro had yet to shut his gasping mouth, single eye wide but seeing nothing, his cheeks, and even the tip of his ears red.”

 

Still? Sanji was still entering him? How much was there to take?

 

“Hmfgh….” Sanji stifled his moan against Zoro’s chest, delighted to find the other man reciprocating his eagerness.

 

Zoro’s stomach began to swell--damn, did it swell. But the man didn’t move. He shuddered, shudders turning into obvious shaking of his hips. Finally, Zoro let out an almost mute yelp.

 

Sanji stopped, almost the entire length of his cock was in Zoro now. His nosebleed worsened, allowing crimson to drip down the man’s collar and trickle a small river down his chest.

 

“Zoro?” Sanji asked softly, almost just as inaudible as Zoro’s cry. “Zoro, are you alright?”

 

Despite his forwardness in forcing his dick into the swordsman’s ass like the other had asked, he could feel the tinges of guilt begin to taint his previous enthusiasm.

 

“Don’t pull out.” Zoro growled, though he had yet to move; had yet to relax.

 

The swordsman’s breathing began to grow heavy as he comprehended just what was happening to his body. A shaky, tanned hand slid up from where it was trying to dig into Sanji’s armor-like scales, moving to caress the unnatural bulge that his stomach had become, where it even rubbed against his own cock.

 

“Holy...fuck…” Zoro’s dick twitched, “Cook…”

 

Sanji was inside him. Sanji’s huge, inhumane dick was inside him. Was it all the way? It felt like it. If it wasn’t, could he take in any more?

“Zoro…” Sanji crooned, licking up the blood he’d left on his lover apologetically. “Zoro…”

 

If he moved to withdraw, would it hurt? Was he not careful enough? Was there not enough slick? He was sure he’d lathered up Zoro’s insides pretty well--in fact, a little too well, judging by how soaked it felt inside him.

 

Holy shit. He was inside Zoro. He’d pushed his enormous dick inside Zoro. Involuntarily, Sanji’s cock twitched at the perverted thought, one that had become a very real reality.

 

“Oh…” Zoro finally moved, tense muscles jerking reflexively.

 

“Zoro!” Sanji’s concern could no longer be suppressed. “I’m sorry, we-mpgh-!”

 

Zoro growled, a mighty hand squeezing the cook’s face as he threatened him. “Don’t pull out, I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

“B...your stomach-...” Sanji put forward.

 

Now, Sanji was not a coward. There were many things--many, many things--that he’d tried with the swordsman. Among said things, their amorous getaways always ended up with painful, but delicious bruises, bitemarks and hell, that one time Sanji suggested some swordplay on the marimo’s part and he’d come back with a thin cut down his back. (In fact, the barely noticable scar was something he was proud of--it was Zoro’s way of leaving his own mark over the scar over his lower back from that time at Drum.)

 

“Yeah…” Zoro breathed, looking exhausted and flushed. “Look, cook...you’re...inside me…”

 

Sanji swallowed hard. “Idiot…”

 

Zoro gently pushed down against the last few inches of the blond’s cock, left exposed, bright pink for them both to see. Sanji eagerly allowed the swordsman to pop the rest of his dick past the already abused ring of muscle that was his asshole.

 

“Fuck.” Zoro snarled, rubbing his distended belly.

 

“Zoro…” Damn, Sanji realized--he was losing it. How pathetic, having lost to the swordsman after taking up the challenge.

 

Sanji began the same slow, calculated pace, making sure to follow the curl and bend of Zoro’s insides, so as not to hurt him. As rock hard and unyielding as he was on the outside--Zoro was soft, and velvety, and dare he say--delicate, on the inside.

 

“You’re so soft.” Sanji complimented, the hand at the swordsman’s back moving to touch his chest, where the long scar began, right over his head.

 

 _Especially here_ , Zoro understood with just one look at the lovestruck gaze Sanji offered him.

 

They stayed at that pace for awhile. Sanji’s massive dick slid in and out of Zoro, and they’d eventually come to watch the swordsman's belly stretch and fill with every thrust. It was unreal.

 

It was also the first time they’d fucked so gently--well, perhaps the outrageous circumstance of literally bloating Zoro’s belly with Sanji’s cock made it not-so-gentle. But the pace was light and slow, allowing Sanji to rub all the twists and turns inside Zoro thoroughly.

 

“So soft…” Sanji repeated after a few, long-drawn out moments. “You feel so good, Zoro…”

 

Zoro licked his lips, satiating his need to bounce on Sanji’s hips like he’d imagined for two years, by helping the fishcook finish his long, slow thrusts.

 

Such a gentle pace. They’d gone at each other so violently in the beginning that it was laughable. But...despite himself, Zoro couldn’t complain. He could feel every bit of Sanji has Sanji did him; and that, was all he could ever want.

 

“So soft, Zoro…” Sanji moaned, thick cock sliding back into the swordsman.

 

Zoro panted, “You think so? You keep saying that.”

 

“Shut up.” Sanji replied, lacking the usual playful malice. “If I were to go all out, you might break.”

 

“You won’t break me.” Zoro snorted, the jest cut short by a pleasure-laced gasp.

 

“I could.” Sanji warned, slowly pulling out.

 

“You won’t.” Zoro emphasized, sighing as Sanji slid back in.

 

Sanji withdrew again, with a long, teasing pull. “I want to.”

 

“But you won’t.” Zoro replied through grinning teeth as Sanji slowly thrust back into him.

 

Sanji smiled, picking up the pace just a notch. Zoro was thankful, the new beat letting him feel a slight sting of pain that caused precum to practically pour out of his own cock.

 

“Mh...hgnh…” Zoro couldn’t tell, but he was smiling in a dazed, perverted look as he let himself get fucked.

 

Sanji drank it in, watching Zoro’s face as he thoroughly rubbed his insides, making sure to always nick the man’s prostate with the tip of his cock as he slid past it. In and out, in and out, in and out.

 

With the sheer length of Sanji’s cock, both were getting too close for their liking. The swordsman and cook were sensitized beyond what either had ever felt before, and it was hard to stay in control.

 

“Zoro...two…” Sanji didn’t get to finish.

 

“Soft?” Zoro asked, with a mischievous, devilish grin.

 

They didn’t call him the demon of East Blue for nothing, Sanji thought in sheer admiration at how gorgeous the swordsman looked at that moment. That arrogant grin that showed utter defiance, coupled with the swollen and throbbing belly and stretched ass, thighs opened showing off for all to see...the sight was enough to bring Sanji even closer to the edge.

 

“You think so?” Zoro continued, confusing the cook.

 

“Wha--” This time, it was Sanjis’ turn to stiffen. “GHH-?!”

 

Zoro’s abdomen flexed, powerful, unyieling muscle squeezing the life out of Sanji’s cock. The swordsman’s swollen belly forcefully shrank, turning rock hard for a couple moments, before relaxing and distending oonce more.

 

“Fuck...shit...hah…” Sanji’s head had been thrown for a loop and he was left breathless.

 

What the FUCK! When could he--this cheeky stupid perverted Marimo!

 

“What’s the matter?” Zoro asked, leaning forward to kiss the cook, catching Sanji completely off guard. “You gonna cum?”

 

Sanji sneered. “That’s cheating.”

 

“It isn’t.” Zoro defended, and if anyone else had heard his tone and seen his face, they wouldn’t have known that he was being playful. But Sanji could tell. “Felt good?”

 

“Amazing.” Sanji replied without hesitation, in a dangerous, deadpan tone.

 

“Keep fucking me.” Zoro instructed, flexing his abdomen again.

 

Sanji complied, long, steady, slow pace continuing. He pulled out, feeling the strangle of Zoro’s muscles milk his cock. Pushing back in, Zoro relaxed, head tipping back in a satisfied groan, exposing neck that Sanji eagerly began to assault as payback for surprising him. Once he was all the way inside, zoro flexed, sending them both into a white haze filled with stars.

 

There was no holding back now.

 

“Haa…Fuck….Ah…” Zoro groaned and sighed openly now, baring the deepest parts of his pleasured feelings to the cook.

 

Sanji in turn replied by picking up the pace, just short of them both ramming into each other. Zoro’s stomach was a mess, covered in cum and building and flexing, hardening and softening. Sanji didn’t even bother pulling out all the way, letting Zoro savor the feeling of being filled past the limit thoroughly.

 

Soon, the swordsman was lightly bouncing against Sanji’s slit, round, hard ass slapping against wet, armored scales. Zoro was lost now, his body doing as it wanted as he instinctively flexed and relaxed around Sanji’s invading penis.

 

They devoured each other meanwhile, fangs meeting teeth and tongue. Sanji spent most of his concentrating drinking up Zoro’s moans and cries, exchanging them for his own. The swordsman of course, enjoyed the taste of each sound Sanji fed him in return.

 

Sanji grew closer and closer with each bounce, now barely moving on his own, not wanting to miss any moment of Zoro’s glorious flexing abdomen squeezing him. Their thrusts were no longer long and light, but deep and quick, pushing and squeezing each other closer and closer to their peak.

 

“Cook…” Zoro mewled, pleading, in a rare display of weakness.

 

“Yeah…” Sanji replied, kissing Zoro deeply.

 

Zoro allowed himself to be pried open, jaw going slack as Sanji’s tongue explored his mouth. Sanji held him there, pulling out almost entirely, causing Zoro to yelp, then to scream as he thrust all the way back in.

 

A wet sound and heat against Sanji’s stomach told him that Zoro had cum. Sanji ate Zoro’s scream, muffling it as he came inside the swordsman. Zoro jerked violently, back arching as he felt a pressure he could barely comprehend was the feeling of Sanji literally spraying his insides with cum. Sanji’s cock undulated inside of him, stiffening a few times before finally relaxing.

 

Zoro’s eyes rolled back and his body went limp. He fainted, sitting up, belly full of Sanji’s cock and cum, before snapping back to gasp in air as Sanji finally released his mouth.

 

“Gh-....gh…” Zoro couldn’t form words.

 

Panic quickly rose from Sanji’s gut, now that he was satisfied, all the feelings of lust quickly fled, leaving nothing but shame and worry. Shit! Did he really break Zoro?!

 

“O-oi…” Sanji’s voice was meek as he slowly slid his cock back out of Zoro. “Zoro...can you hear me? Zoro…!”

 

Zoro’s eye lazilly drifted from staring up at nothing to Sanji’s bright blue orb. But he couldn’t muster enough energy to speak. His body felt heavy, but his insides tingled with sparks of pleasure and stings of pain that had yet to recede.

 

“Zoro!” Sanji grew more panicked, looking like he was about to cry.

 

Zoro finally gathered enough strength in his inebriated state to slap the cook, large hand staying at the shocked blond’s cheek. “Idiot. You’re too loud. Let me...enjoy this…”

 

Sanji blushed, lips pressing together as his eyes swelled to a brilliant, bright blue hue as they filled with tears. “Zorooooo….”

 

Haha. Even now, Sanji looked beautiful, Zoro thought.

 

\---

 

They stayed in the bathroom, the steamy and hot air making it more comfortable for Zoro to remain naked compared to anywhere else. Sanji had cradled the swordsman in the curl of his tail, nuzzling and kissing him apologetically. Zoro let him--not that he needed an apology, or a few hundred. But for once in his life, he supposed that being pampered in such a way wasn’t bad.

 

Besides, he’d yet to feel his legs. Not that Sanji needed to know that.

 

Sanji carefully scrubbed and bathed Zoro, leaving a kiss on every scratch, bruise and bite he’d left on the swordsman as he went along. God, the cook was such a priss, Zoro thought fondly.

 

Of course, came the part they’d been putting off but would eventually needed to be addressed.

 

Zoro’s ass had leaked thick, white fluid the entire time Sanji had been diligently cleaning him. It came back out at an unsteady flow, sometimes thick and sometimes just barely a trickle. On one hand, Zoro was disappointed in himself that he wasn’t better at keeping it all in. On the other, Sanji was completely horrified at just how much he’d pumped Zoro full. Zoro of course, wouldn’t hear it from him and Sanji knew that, so neither said anything.

 

“Zoro I’m...going to clean you here now.” Sanji said carefully.

 

Zoro grunted, scowling. “What a waste.”

 

Sanji turned bright red, looking very much like a lobster instead of a mermaid. “Zoro!”

 

“What?” Zoro replied lazilly, more annoyed than anything else. “What’s the point if you finishing inside if it comes back out anyway?”

 

Sanji’s nose began to trickle blood. “Idiot…! Is that what you think when you’re the one-...”

 

“Hm?” Zoro looked at him passively.

 

Sanji turned away, hiding his face in his hands. “This perverted marimo!”

 

Of course, of course! Sanji thought. How could he not think of this before?! Zoro was a man after all, filling your lover with your seed was every man’s dream afterall! Shit. This was too good! How could he clean him out after just realizing his dream!

 

No!

 

No, he was a gentleman! Unlike Zoro, who prided himself in watching him fumble about while his insides sloshed with cum, he knew how it felt to be on the receiving end! It sucked! It kept him horny for the whole day!

 

“You--!” Sanji snapped back suddenly. “You’re always jumping me the night as well after making me horny the whole day by finishing inside!”

 

“What are you going on about?” Zoro asked, completely unfazed. “Morning or night, what does it matter?”

 

“That’s not the point!” Sanji huffed, determined. “Yosh, I’m a gentleman! I’m considerate, so I’ll clean you!”

 

Zoro let him--not that he didn’t understand what was going on in the cook’s head. But it wasn’t as if it was anything to complain about. In fact, it was endearing.

 

“Next time, you top.” Sanji grumbled as he finally gathered his wits and got to work.

 

Zoro couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! Next up, we'll see just what happens when you let a mercook do a swordsman...the aftermath is going to be fun!
> 
> As always, everything will be available on my patreon, if it isn't already! For full sized downloads, lineart and psd, you can visit patreon.com/mossybrows!
> 
> I've been working on something special, but it's not fanart, and I'm really sorry that it's taken up a lot of my time. I'm working with an amazing korean animator who did this really cute Sanji animation (the one where he shrinks!) and I'm very excited about it!
> 
> If you liked my fanart and are interested in what I can do with original work, let me know in a message or a comment! Remember, you can always find me on tumblr at mossybrows.tumblr.com, mossybrows-draws.tumblr.com or email me at mossybrows@gmail.com!
> 
> Until next chapter! I'll be working on updating the art!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like any of the artwork here, some of you already know that you can get Full Size work, Lineart and PSD (with all working layers) on patreon.com/mossybrows!
> 
> Please enjoy~!


End file.
